Basket Full Of Clothes
by kiwi the almighty
Summary: When Neji agreed to go clothes shopping with his sparring partner, he had never anticipated that he would end up lying on top of a semi naked Tenten. NejiTen. UBER FLUFF lime? Oneshot [Mature Rating]


**Basket Full of Clothes**

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Naruto :(

* * *

Neji wasn't sure exactly what he was doing here. All he could say was that he had dubiously agreed to come with Tenten. He wasn't sure what made him say yes either. All he knew was that he was now staring at a large window that had lifeless models showing off the newest clothing designs whilst being dragged off inside a mall, much to his sheer horror. 

His mind kept replaying the platonic question that Tenten had asked earlier. And for the life of him, he didn't know why he was accompanying her for shopping.

Shopping!

Neji groaned. He had better ideas on how to use this valuable time such as training, _extensive_ training. But here he was stuck in a mall he hadn't even stepped foot in and was dragged along by an excited Tenten.

He decided that Tenten was going to pay. After all, he couldn't see what she was so happy about.

"Neji which shop do you think we should go into first?" he heard her ask.

He gave her his usual "hn" reply to comment that he didn't care.

Tenten either ignored him or didn't care as she roughly grabbed hold of his hand and dragged him towards the nearest shop she saw. And to be truthful, he didn't stop her.

He questioned himself on why he was here in the first place. He was _not_ a shopping type person and he wouldn't be caught dead entering a mall. But here he was. It was as if his nightmare had turned into reality as he obediently followed his team mate running from section of the clothes shop to another; a pile of clothes in her arms.

Tenten had complained to him earlier that she needed new clothes. It was something that he didn't really care about but the glare that Tenten had given him made him frown. She then suddenly declared that it was due to _him_ that all her clothes were ripped, that it was their aggressive training that saw her line of clothes slowly dwindle into nothing.

Of course he didn't really care about that either. Hyuuga's were not_ meant _to care but he did admit that a small microscopic part of him felt slightly guilty. And before he could say otherwise, Tenten had decided that both of them would buy new clothes for her that would be more suitable to their training.

"Neji, what do you think of this shirt?" Tenten asked him and his thoughts were reverted back to reality.

He looked at the pink shirt that she was holding up and saw nothing extraordinarily interesting about it. After all, it was just a shirt.

"It'll do" he told her and Tenten rolled her eyes.

"You could add more personal thoughts" she told him coyly as she picked up another garment that was hanging on the rack.

"I don't do shopping" he replied with a shrug and saw Tenten grin at him.

He vaguely wondered whether Tenten would be more suited to go shopping with another girl. Let's say, Hinata? Or even Ino and Sakura would do. What would _he _know about shopping but she had insisted persistently for him to come. So he did. It wasn't that he hated Tenten's company but in fact quite the contrary. He enjoyed his many walks with Tenten in Konoha. The simple thing that was bothering him was that they were going shopping. _Clothes_ shopping. And on top of that, for girls.

Neji sighed. He admitted that he was slightly impatient. He couldn't see how females could spend their entire day examining dresses and which clothes suited them best. He would gladly take an A rank mission if it meant that he could avoid this pre emptive disaster.

He saw Tenten look up at him and he vaguely wondered if she realised that he was bored. He shoved his hands deep inside his pockets and stared lifelessly at the rows of clothing that hung loosely on their hangers, waiting patiently for Tenten to finish off her search.

And as if on queue, Tenten spoke.

"I've had enough looking. I want to try these clothes on" she told him.

Neji sighed. Trying on clothes was just as bad as picking the clothes and he sulkily followed Tenten to the changing rooms. He watched Tenten pick a cubicle on the far left and he groaned seeing the thirty or so items hanging between Tenten's arms. He knew he was going to be here for a while.

"Just wait a bit Neji. I'm just gonna try this on" she told him before entering the white washed cubicle.

Neji stood there debating what to do. He had a sudden urge to run off and leave Tenten trying her clothes on, oblivious to his actions. He also knew that was very un-Hyuuga like to do so. Besides, who had ever heard of Neji running away from shopping? He would not left his self image become tarnished. Not now, not ever. Deciding that the best thing to do was wait, he leaned against the wall, opposite Tenten's cubicle, waiting for her to get changed.

However, no matter how cold and stoic the Hyuuga might have appeared, he was a guy with a hormonal mind. He could hear Tenten changing behind the cubicle and in a sudden inquisitive moment, he wondered what she might have looked like at that moment. But such meaningless thoughts were beneath him as he quenched the remaining hormonal driven thoughts out of his mind. After all, Neji prided himself on his iron grip self control and his little deviant curiosity was not enough to chip away his strong shield of will.

He heard Tenten sigh, groan, kick and swear before she excited the cubicle looking frustrated. She wore black leggings and a corset like top.

Neji raised a curious eyebrow at her.

"What do you think?" she asked him.

"Hn" he was never one for replies.

"I'm not too sure if I like this top" she continued, "it doesn't look fighting material"

Neji didn't think that any of the clothes she picked earlier on _looked_ fighting material but he let the girl choose the clothing she wanted anyway.

"It looks great Tenten" he told her sternly, not wanting to get into a fuss whether or not it looked good on her.

"You think so?"

"Hn"

Tenten entered the cubicle again and Neji sighed. He closed his eyes wondering how long it would take Tenten to choose her attire before they could return back to their usual routine. His eyes fluttered open when he head the door open for a second time.

Tenten appeared looking slightly pissed. Neji frowned.

"Neji can you do me a favour?" she asked.

Neji nodded his head.

Tenten turned round to show the back of her body to him.

"The zip is stuck. Can you pull it down for me please?"

Neji froze for a split second, registering the words that Tenten had said. He nodded silently as he slowly walked towards her back reaching out to touch her corset. He paused for a second, if only to confirm to himself that he would continue to follow Tenten's request but his eyes did not let slip the audacious chance to roam Tenten's body.

He gently fingered the tip of the zipper and he felt Tenten shiver from his touch. He pulled the zipper down and let it slide down the curve of her back. He kept his eyes on the zipper, not risking a chance to take a sneak peek of Tenten's creamy body again.

"Finished" he told her impassively as he quickly shoved his hands into his pocket as he tried to get rid of the tingly sensation on his fingers.

Tenten gave him a quick smile before muttering her thanks.

Neji took a step backwards and let himself collapse against the wall, his mind debriefing and replaying the event that just took place. He didn't anticipate that he would react the way he did and he was bothered that his iron grip will wasn't as strong as he claimed it to be. After all, he would have surely taken advantage of sneaking a peak of Tenten's luscious back if not for his propounding respect for her.

It was a few minutes later until Tenten reappeared with a new attire. This time a pink shirt –similar to her old one before- and dark red quarter length trousers.

"What about this?" she asked him debatably as she swirled round in front of him.

Neji took one look before replying.

"You look great Tenten" he told her truthfully and hoped that would be enough to stop her asking more questions.

Tenten "hmm" as if she were in thought as she examined herself.

"I still have thirty odd more clothes to try" she murmured to him sheepishly and Neji groaned in disappointment.

But before he could react, he felt a strong grip pull on his hands, only to realise that Tenten had dragged him inside the cubicle as well before locking the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" Neji asked, unable to hide his confusion as he stared at Tenten and the little box room they were in.

Tenten shrugged her shoulders.

"It's easier this way" she told him.

Neji raised an eyebrow at her, unsure of her meaning.

"It is!" she defended, "saves me from coming out to see you and embarrassing myself in front of other people as well"

"Wouldn't it be more embarrassing if they know I'm in here with you?" he countered back. He wondered if any passers by had seen him dragged inside a cubicle by a girl. He knew that they would get the wrong idea.

"But they _don't_ know" Tenten replied with a grin.

Neji sighed.

"Hn"

He watched Tenten pick up a blue coloured shirt from a pile of clothes lying on the floor.

"What about this shirt with those trousers?" she asked him, pointing at the shirt in her hand and the trousers that lay crumpled on the floor.

"Looks good" he told her. He wasn't much for colour coordination.

If Neji didn't realise the predicament that he was in, he realised it _now._ His eyes went wide with surprise. Tenten wasn't going to change in front of him? Was she?

As if on queue, Tenten grabbed hold to the ends of her shirt and pulled it over her head.

Neji stared in shock, his mind agape. He watched Tenten throw the shirt on the floor and his traitorous eyes zoomed up to Tenten's body, gleefully taking eyefuls of her creamy white skin, the curve of her shoulders, her slender waist and her tight bosom.

Neji could feel his face slightly colouring and he willed the blood rising to disappear. He wondered if Tenten was feeling awkward in this situation and Neji found that he was unable to form words; he could only stare at Tenten's lithe body with amazement and shock.

And if that wasn't enough, Neji acute eyesight caught sight of Tenten slipping her fingers down onto her quarter length trousers and it was only a matter of seconds before she slowly pulled them off her long slender legs.

Neji could only watch in some kind of morbid fascination as his team mate was slowly stripping items of clothes off her body. A sudden hot feeling hit Neji's abdomen and he could feel blood rushing down to his groin. He didn't deny that he was feeling aroused.

Finally finding words coming back to his mouth, Neji spoke.

"Tenten, have you no modesty?" he snapped at her as his eyes defined the lines of her bra and panties on her skin.

"Huh?" Tenten replied looking confused.

Neji was shocked to quickly realise that Tenten's semi nakedness did not seem to bother her one bit.

Neji sighed, partly in irritation towards himself. If Tenten's semi nakedness wasn't bothering her, why should it be bothering him?

Neji nodded his head towards Tenten's body to give her an indication of what he meant.

Tenten stilled for a moment and laughed.

"Neji it's not like I'm _naked_" she told him, with great emphasis on the last word.

Neji glared at her. It was his only way from hiding his imaginary thoughts of seeing Tenten complete naked from her. He was sure that if Tenten spotted the slight pink on his porcelain face, she would have immediately guessed.

Tenten laughed again.

"Relax Neji. You're so stiff" she told him grinningly. And in an afterthought she added, "If it bothers you so much, why don't you pretend that I'm just wearing a bikini?"

"It does _not_ bother me" Neji replied haughtily, annoyed that he would be accused of such a thing. Hyuugas were meant to be emotionless, not getting riled up from the sight of bare skin!

Neji could tell that Tenten was watching him with amused eyes and he sighed. He would pretend that it didn't matter. He would be emotionless enough to not notice that his team mate was semi naked. He would act as if it were nothing.

Changing the topic, Neji spoke,

"You should be careful with those clothes on the floor. You might trip on them" he told her flatly.

Tenten rolled her eyes at him and began to pick an item of clothing off the floor.

"Honestly Neji, do you think I would be stupid enough to fall over- ah!"

Tripping over, Tenten found herself falling forwards into Neji's arms.

Neji caught her on reflex. His arms snaked round her slender waist and he pulled her body close to his. He suddenly realised their close proximity with her body crushed into his. Time seemed to stay still as Neji began to gather his thoughts. He was acutely aware that Tenten's bare skin was touching his clothes. His hands began to tingle as it made contact with Tenten's flesh. He could feel her breasts crushed into his chest and suppressed a moan of delight. He was realising that he was holding Tenten in his arms and the fact that she was semi naked hit him with full force. He felt his body grow tense and become hot.

Pushing Tenten away from him was the safest and most logical idea. He knew that if he held her any longer, his iron grip will would slowly deteriorate. He suddenly had an overwhelming hot desire to touch her. To touch her everywhere.

Tenten blushed.

"Sorry Neji. I didn't think that would happen. Gosh I feel stupid" she apologised.

"Hn"

Thinking that the best thing to do was to get out of the cubicle, Neji made his way to the door.

"I think it's best if I wait outside for you" he told her as he reached for the door.

And as if fate was against his idea, _he too_, tripped and fell.

Tenten grabbed hold of him but his weight caused her to fall backwards, both crashing onto the cold floor.

Neji groaned. He could hear Tenten gasp.

As his senses came back, Neji was vaguely aware that he had landed on top of Tenten with his legs between hers on the floor. He paused for a second and wondered if anyone had heard them fall. However to his utter dismay and horror, he found himself plastered between her two breasts. In his surprise, he had brushed his lips accidentally on her sensitive skin. He felt Tenten gasp and stiffen underneath him and he momentary froze. He could feel the heat build up again and his groin was starting to throb. He felt Tenten squirm underneath him and the grinding of their two bodies made him arouse.

He was unsure why he did it but suddenly he had an overwhelming desire to lick the valley between Tenten's breasts. He pressed the tip of his tongue on her skin and moved his mouth up and down, covering her skin with saliva. He heard Tenten gasp with pleasure which only encouraged him to continue his ministration. His left hand found its way onto Tenten's flat stomach and he allowed his hand to travel down to her thighs. He was vaguely aware that his mind was jumbled and in-coherent thoughts took over his mind. He knew that he should stop but his body was being driven by lust, not logic.

He licked the surface of Tenten's skin again, enjoying the tingling sensation he got every time he did so. He heard Tenten gasp again as she tried to hide a moan. He knew that she was trying to say something but her thoughts were just as in-coherent as his. His left hand travelled down faster, enjoying the smoothness of her skin,

"Neji" Tenten mumbled out, "Neji…what are you doing?"

"Hmm?"

Too lost in his own thoughts, Neji couldn't hear what Tenten was saying. His sole focus was on her breasts which he licked hungrily and gently bit into one of her mounds. At the same time, his left hand had left her abdomen and his hand travelled to her panties.

He heard Tenten gasp out loud.

"Neji what are you doing?" she asked again.

What was it that she said? Neji didn't hear. He began to stroke her clit before rubbing it; a slow pressure at first but got harder as time passed by. He heard Tenten moan and he smirked onto her skin.

But what was it she was trying to say? The logical part of Neji's mind tried to work it out. Neji continued to rub the thin layer of cloth that separated him from her maidenhood, enjoying the noises that Tenten was making. His logical mind started to take over. _Neji._ Yes he remembered hearing his name. What was it then that she said? _Neji. Neji._ His mind kept repeating. _Neji. What are you doing?_

The realisation was enough to knock Neji back to his senses. His eyes widened at the thought of what he had just down. He jumped off Tenten looking shock, confused and aghast. He looked down at Tenten who was still lying on the floor with a mixture of shock and shame. _What did I just do?!_

He saw Tenten perk her body up with her elbows. His eyes were transfixed to her face. He badly wanted to turn away, from shame of looking at her but he found that he was unable to do so. He saw that Tenten's face was flushed pink and she had a glazed look in her eyes.

Then their eyes made context.

Neji's body froze as he met the intensity of her stare. It was as if she was questioning him. Asking him what he had just done.

Neji felt his throat go dry. He knew he had to apologise. He couldn't believe that he had let his self control go.

"Tenten I'm sorry" he told her truthfully and apologetically, hoping that she would understand. Hoping that she wouldn't hate him for taking advantage of her state.

He watched Tenten carefully and dread stared to build up in his body. He saw Tenten get up and slowly put on her original set of clothing.

An awkward silence built between them and Neji cleared his throat. He had to apologise again. He had to let Tenten _know_ that he was sorry.

"Tenten I'm sorry. I didn't mean to take advantage of you like that" he told her guiltily.

He saw Tenten put her hand in front of him to tell him to hush and Neji felt a small hope when he saw her smile. She was clearly in thought or in some sort of denial as Neji watched Tenten, wondering what was going through her mind this very moment. He wondered if she thought that he was a pervert or if she hated him but what worried him most was that she might have lost trust in him. Hard worked trust in six years, gone in a single moment.

He slowly followed Tenten as she picked up her clothing and headed for the till. Neji offered to pay but he was surprised when she answered back telling him not to.

He followed her as they both exited the mall. Tenten was ahead of him by two feet and Neji knew that he was walking behind her out of worry.

Neji didn't know what made him to it. He didn't know whether it was the fact that Tenten was semi naked or the fact that he was lying on top of her. All he remembered was having a surge of animalistic instinct to kiss, touch, lick and bite. And he regretted to say that he couldn't control it. He wondered how Tenten saw him now. He wondered if she would still want to be his sparring partner or whether this was the end of their friendship. A hurtful pang banged on his chest as he knew that he would be lost without her. But the one thing he was determined of, was to let Tenten know how truly sorry he was. He would even put his pride at hand if it meant saving their friendship.

He followed Tenten silently and watched her back, unsure if he should apologise again. Tenten hadn't given him an answer and he was beginning to worry. See seemed to be walking with some sort of dazed look in her eyes.

"Neji?"

Neji looked up feeling startled. A sudden dread overtook him as he wondered if this was the moment Tenten would tell him that she wanted to end their friendship.

"Hn?"

He watched her back with anticipation. He wanted her forgiveness and he started to feel slightly nervous.

Tenten turned around and smiled at him.

"I think we should go clothes shopping more often together, don't you think?" she said.

**End**

* * *

**A/N:** Wow that was dirty! I'm actually thinking that this might be rated as an M. Don't really know why I wrote that, just had a sudden urge to do so. Maybe I should write a lemon one shot? What do you think? Hehe. 

**If you liked it, please review :)**


End file.
